I Think I Love You
by prettylittlespoby
Summary: Shay & Keegan are best friends, but what they don't realize is that they actually have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**for all the sheegan shippers out there! this story is about shay mitchell and keegan allen obviously. they're not dating in real life but i still ship them as a couple, so i hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Keegan has always liked Shay, as much more than a friend. He has always dream of going on a perfect date with her, but he is just not brave enough to ask her out because he's not really sure if she feels the same way. When she looks at him with her amazing brown eyes, he was always wonderstruck. Almost everything about her is absolutely perfect. He loves how her hair falls perfectly, how she always tells him about the important things she has going on in her life, and the way she laughs is just so adorable.<p>

"Keegan you okay?"

He snapped back to reality and gave her a boyish smile, "uhm yeah. Anyways, do you maybe want to like come over to my house tomorrow night for dinner? Just the two of us if you don't mind." She was staring at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes, and he can't help but smile.

"Uhmm sure." She smiles as she walked away perfectly.

"Shay! Wait up!" a voice called, and when Shay turned around, it was Lucy. "So you going to Keegan's tomorrow? Just the two of you?" Lucy winked.

"So what if it's just the two of us? So how are you and Ian? Everything okay?" She said tying to change the subject. Lucy has now been dating Ian for maybe 3 weeks. Lucy seems so happy whenever she's with Ian. Shay hopes that one day she'll be able to feel like that too. Maybe with Keegan. She has been crushing on Keegan since forever. But she never really admits her true feelings. Maybe it's because he's 2 years younger than her. But Shay couldn't help but smile whenever she's with him. She remembers when she and Keegan went swimming, she was drowning, and Keegan was the one who saved her. She was extremely happy that day. It was probably one of the best days in her life.

"Everything's amazing! I feel like the happiest person in the world!" she smiled so brightly and Shay could really tell that Lucy was indeed the happiest person in the world. "And how about you, Shay? You and Keegan.." Lucy smiled teasingly.

"What?" Shay looked away not trying to have eye contacts with Lucy. "What about me and Keegan? We're best friends."

"Yeah right," replied Lucy, "He totally likes you, Shay. And I can tell that you like him too! Everyone can tell that you two are in love with each other but you just never seem to bother to talk about how things are happening between you guys. So what are you waiting for? Tell him!"

"Whatever, Lucy." She smiled.

"Have fun on your date tonight!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shay woke up early in the morning because she can't hardly wait for tonight. Could it be true? What Lucy said? <em>He totally likes you, Shay. And I can tell that you like him too! Everyone can tell that you two are in love with each other but you just never seem to bother to talk about how things are happening between you guys. So what are you waiting for? Tell him! Pssh, <em>Shay thought, _tell Keegan how I really feel? Yeah right. _She'll never be brave enough to do such a thing. But if she has the guts to tell him how she really feels about him, and he felt the same way, they'd have dinner in each other's house every night, have walks on the beach hand-in-hand, call each other good night, and have perfect ustreams together.. Life would be way perfect for Shay.

She grabbed her phone to see if there's any new text or missed call from Ashley or maybe Keegan. She hasn't really talked to Ashley, since she has a very tight schedule. She really missed her and she just want to tell her about many things, like how she fell in love with this guy like she never fell in love before. When she checked her phone, there's one new text, but it wasn't from Ashley, it was from Keegan.

_**Keegan: can't wait to see you tonight! **_

Shay thought about what Lucy told her the other day; _Everyone can tell that you two are in love with each other but you just never seem to bother to talk about how things are happening between you guys. _Is it really obvious that Keegan seem to like her and she seems to like him? Shay kept thinking about what Lucy said. Maybe it _is_ true. Maybe they are in love with each other, but they never really talk about where their friendship is going. So that only means one thing; there is something she has to do tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts<strong>**? please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morningggg!"

"Ugh where the hell am I?" Shay woke up and saw Ashley next to her. "Ash, you don't have to do that. I can wake up by myself you know." She must have fallen asleep after Keegan texted her. She was very exhausted and before she knows it she's back to bed.

"Awh c'mon please don't be mad. We haven't seen each other for a while and I miss you like crazy! So I decided to come here. And when I got here, you were still sleeping and I was bored. I didn't know what to do."

"I miss you too, Benzo." She replied with a huge smile and hugs her blond best friend very tight. "And who said I was mad?"

"Ooh! Looks like someone is very excited for tonight, she can't even get mad at her best friend for being her annoying self!"

"W-what? This has nothing to do with tonight." She looks down, trying to hide from Ashley from seeing her blush. The truth is, she is very excited for tonight. Everything seems so wonderful and she has that feeling of not being able to get mad at anyone or anything.

"You and Keegan have something going on and I know it! You two are going to date after tonight! You mark my words, Shannon." _Yeah I hope that would happen for real, _Shay thought.

"Oh shut up, Ash. There's nothing going on between me and Keegs." Even thought she wishes there was. "We're friends. Nothing more."

"But what about that boy you were always talking about on our phone calls? Keegan?" She winked.

"Not Keegan." Of course it's Keegan. But Shay can't say that. Not yet. _Some guy, some guy, just say any guy, uhm let's see. It's, _"Paul Walker, duh."

"Okay then. Whatever you say, Shannon." She winked and went downstairs.

"By the way, I think you should come down! I made you some pancakes!"Shay heard Ashley screamed from below. _Oh crap, _Shay thought, I'd eat _anything but Ashley's pancakes. God save me._

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast with Ashley's homemade pancakes, which Shay personally hate because it tasted very queer and it just sucks but she never have the guts to tell Ashley because she's afraid it'll hurt her feelings, they spent their day watching movies on DVD. And at about 5, Ashley went home because Shay need to get ready to go to Keegan's. She had no idea what to wear, she had to look cute in front of Keegan, so she put on a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt with red and white stripes and this time no heels, but a pair of black converse. When Shay was about to grab her car keys, her phone buzzed.<p>

_**Keegan: you're coming right?**_

Shay smiled and texted him back. _**Shay: Of course :) wouldn't miss it for anything**_

_**Keegan: see ya then ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry if it's very short! And forgive my grammar mistakes! Next chapter will be about the dinner, I promise. I don't really know when I'll make Sheegan happen, but maybe soon :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ding Dong! Rang the bell of Keegan's condo. "Shay?" Keegan opened the door and instantly Shay could feel her cheeks burning. Keegan looked perfect. His V-neck t-shirt fits perfectly on his broad shoulder and his blue denim jeans looking as hot as usual. Shay quickly turned away, her cheeks red in blush and all Keegan can do is turn his head slightly in confusion. To avoid his gaze, Shay looked down and started to think. <em>Do I look cute? What if Keegan thinks I'm weird? Oh God, I wish I had worn something cuter.<em>

A silent situation went under by. With no warning, Keegan swiftly grabbed Shay's hand and dragged her inside. Both of their hearts went wild. No words came from both of them. Shay was still blushing, while Keegan has been thinking about what just happened. His mind is trying to process on the action he just did. _What if she knows I like her? What if she comes to hating me? _Thought Keegan.

They arrived at the dining room. It is lightly decorated with some candles and velvet cushions. The dim lights made the atmosphere more comfy and more romantic. Shay gasped in awe and Keegan just smiled happily in his hard work. They sat down and started to talk about their daily lives.

"Yeah, and Ashley made me eat her pancakes again! I know, but she's my best friend! I can't hurt her feelings." Replied Shay in a cheerful tone.

"You sure are one awfully awesome best friend!" Said Keegan teasingly. He snickered and touched Shay's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Aww thank you, you lazy bum!" Thanked Shay while she lands a soft hit on Keegan's back. He pretended to get hurt, but Shay just ignored it and started to give him more punches. They laughed and felt the atmosphere getting lighter.

"Let me get you some tea okay? Just think of it as a thank you gift." Giggled Shay. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the top most cabinet and tried to reach the tea container. She stood up in a chair and waved her hand, desperately reaching for it. She jumped and grabbed the container. Before she can do anything, her foot slipped and she is falling with the container in her hands and the chair toppling.

She landed softly on Keegan. Her face was just inches from him and her hands holding him. His piercing blue eyes stabbed her heart. She could feel his minty breath. She shook him upright and hugged him tight. Tears started to pour. "I'm sorry!" was all she can whisper.

Keegan grabbed Shay's shoulder and hold it tight. He smiled and replied with a sincere hug. There was silence and the adrenaline took control over both of them. They faced each other and stared deeply. They began to close in. The tension rises as they got closer and closer. They approach each other steadily. Their breaths stinging each other's eyes, but both of them didn't dare to blink. As their lips were about to touch, a slam by the door and surprised them. They pulled away and stared at each other, both blushing and silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**EmilySheeganLuver: yes i will try to do longer chapters!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shay and Keegan sat apart, both with embarrassed blushes. No one dared to see each other. The mysterious interrupter called Keegan's name and boy, did that voice seemed familiar, "Keegan?" And a familiar head popped out of the kitchen door. Shay looked up and smiled nervously. While Keegan just greeted that person with a blush. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment." Blushed the intruder. He turned and went to the door. Shay baffled, looked down. To her surprise, her oversized t-shirt slipped down her shoulders and stayed in a rather sexy position. She went into silent mode and grabbed her car keys and ran to the door. Before Keegan can say anything, she was out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bro, did I interrupt something awhile ago? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too." <em>Ian said guiltily through the phone.

"Nah, Shay and I were just having dinner and she fell."

"_Oh my God she fell? Is she okay?"_ Ian asked in concern.

"She was reaching for the tea container and she fell. But I caught her before she hit the floor." _Then we had a moment, we almost kissed, but then you went in_, thought Keegan.

"_Impressive." _Ian replied with a smirk. Even though Keegan can't see him, he knows that he's smiling.

"Anyway dude, I gotta go. I need to find Shay. She stormed out after you left."

"_Yeah go get your girl, Keegs!" _And he ended the call.

* * *

><p>'<em>You make me this, bring me up, bring me down, playing sweet make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat..' <em>Shay's phone echoed through the whole car. She stared at the screen for a long time. It is written 'Benzo' and a picture of Ashley behind it. She reluctantly picked up and can only manage a squeaky hello.

"_Girl, are ya high or something 'cause I can't hear a thing." _Teased Ashley in a cheerful voice. Shay can't help but smile.

"I'm ok Ash." Shay muttered while sighing.

_"Oooohhh, did our Shannon just did something she ain't proud of?"_ Ashley teased further.

"NO, you didn't just say that Benson. I'm coming for you. My place in twenty. Don't forget to call Lucy and Troian too." Shay informed her.

_"Consider that done honey. Guys shay hello to Shannon!_" Introduced Ashley.

_"HEYAA!"_ Lucy and Troian screamed. Shay had to cover her ears for a second because of the high pitched squeals of all of them. She hung up and a goofy smile decorates her flawless face as she drives back home.

* * *

><p>"So Shay, tell us everything!" Shouted Troian.<p>

"Yes, Shannon! Do tell us!" Exclaimed Ashley.

"Did you two kiss? Oh my God! Did you two do it on the first date?" Lucy winked and giggled.

"Oh my God.. Will you guys like calm down?" Shay sighed. "And Lucy! I won't do such a thing on the first date- but that wasn't a date or anything. Just dinner."

"Yeah, with only Keegan.. Which is technically a date." Troian explained while smiling like an idiot.

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy." Teased Ashley.

"It's not creepy! Your smile is creepier than mine, for your information. Especially with those dimples planted on your face." Troian teased her back.

"Hey! My dimples are what make my smile cute." She smiled with the cutest smile she can do.

"Hmm you both have cute smiles." Lucy said gazing at their faces.

Meanwhile, Shay is just sitting there all plain and innocent staring at the wall unblinking. "Is she ok?" Ashley asked to the other girls.

"I have no idea." Replied Troian.

"Maybe something went wrong on her date with Keegan."

"Huh?" When Lucy mentioned Keegan's name, Shay just snapped back to reality.

"What were you thinking or dreaming about? Or whatever you were doing." Ashley said while rubbing her back. Shay, of course, was thinking about her dinner with Keegan. About how everything was perfect but then it just went wrong. That scene where Keegan catches her and when they almost kissed kept replaying in her mind. If Ian hadn't come in, would they kiss? What would happen?

"Shay! You're doing it again.." Lucy said looking at her in so much concern.

"I'm fine." Was all she could reply as she stood up and walk towards the kitchen.

"You don't seem fine." Troian said standing up and approaching her. "Did something went wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" Troian asked while Shay just stood there not replying. The next thing they know, Shay is pulling Troian into a tight embrace and tears streaming down her face.

Troian couldn't do anything. Shay was hugging her way too tight. She motioned her hand to Lucy and Ashley who was equally baffled as her. They stood up and did a group hug. With all her friends' warm hands wrapped around her, she started to calm down and wipe her tears. "W-w-well Kee-Ke-Keegan… No, I-I-I was searching for a tea container... But-b-but-" Shay explained before a rustle interrupted her in the driveway in front of her house. They scurried to the front door and saw nothing. "I-" Shay continued.

"Shay." Cut Troian. "I know what you did last dinner."

"What?" Shay whispered in absolute shock.

"That movie?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"No Ashley.. What Troian meant was that we knew what happened during Shay and Keegan's dinner." Answered Lucy.

"Oh.. We know what you did last dinner, Shay. Everything." Ashley answered with a sigh.

Shay took a step back. "You knew about it?" Her eyes started to be filled with tears once more.

"_Shay? Are you there?" S_omeone knocked at the door.

Troian opened the door and said, "Oh, it's you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now…"

"Shay? Shay? Shay!" Shrieked Ashley and Lucy. Troian looked back and gasped. Keegan popped his head over the door and stared hard. Shay had fainted without anyone realizing. And she probably has heard Keegan. Lucy got her phone and dialed a number.

"_911. What's your emergency?"_


	5. Chapter 5

When Shay opened her eyes, she was laying on the hospital bed with her friends next to her.

"Hey," Keegan greeted her sweetly. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She just stared at them unaware of what's happening.  
>"You fainted. Lucy called 911 and they brought you here." Troian explained because she can see the confusion in her face.<p>

"The doctor said it was because you were thinking about something too much and you got kinda stressed out." Lucy said taking her hand. Shay's other hand went to take Ashley's but instead Ashley pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Ashley said slowly, hiding back the tears, still hugging her Canadian best friend.

"Are you planning to let go?" Shay joked. Troian poked Ashley and she pulled away.

"What's wrong, Shay?" Asked Keegan.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Shay replied not wanting to tell them what she's been thinking about. Keegan. Her mind was obviously full of one person, who she loves more than anything in the world. Keegan and only Keegan. Shay faced him and took his hand, "Can I talk to you please? Just the two of us, if you don't mind." Keegan smiled and placed his hand on top of Shay's.

"Sure." Troian, Ashley and Lucy went out to give the two some space.

* * *

><p>"So how are you?" Keegan asked.<p>

"I'm fine." muttered Shay quietly. She holds her hands close and looked down. What Keegan didn't know was she was blushing. _What did I do? What the heck did I dooooo? Shay you idiot!_ Thought Shay. She held her face lower. Tears began appear in her eyes. Keegan shook her because she isn't responding to anything he's saying. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. Can't you see that I'm not okay? I've been in love with you since day one! And you didn't even realize! I think about you every second since we've met. You idiot idiot idiot!" Confessed Shay. She punches Keegan multiples times, tears flying around. Keegan grabs her wrist making stop and look up. A surprise hug silences her. Keegan hugs her harder by the second. "I-I-I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" Keegan whispered softly in her ears. He pulled away and touched Shay's soft cheeks. They gradually got closer, inches from each other's face. They stare deeply looking into each other's soul, Shay let out a giggle before being silenced by Keegan's lips. The kiss was as smooth as rose, yet as warm as the sun on their skin. Their hearts went sinking down. The butterflies in their tummy fluttered, harder that before. Shay has been waiting for this moment since they first laid their eyes on each other. It was love at first sight. They finally pulled away, goofy smiles are plastered at their faces. He removed a strand of hair from her face, staring deep into her eyes. "So are we like dating?"

* * *

><p>Shay went out to get some fresh air with Ashley. She was still a bit weak, but she just needs to get out of her hospital room. "You okay? I think it's better for you to just rest first, Shay." Ashley said holding her hand.<p>

"Nah. I'm feeling better." She lied. Her phone, which is with Ashley, ringed and 'Naya Rivera' was written on the screen. Ashley gave Shay her iPhone and she picked up the call.

_"Shay? Are you ok? I heard you're at the hospital? Oh my God, what happened? Is someone there with you? What did the doctor said?" _Shay smiled because it's adorable how Naya is always concern about her, it shows that she really care about her.

"I'm fine. I just fainted because there was too much on my mind and I got stressed out. How 'bout you? Are you ok? You seem very.. I don't know. Terrified? Nervous? What's up?"

_"I'm terrified! You're in the hospital for God's sake!"_ Shouted Naya through the phone.

"It's no big deal, really. I'm feeling better already, you know."

_"Well I don't believe you. I'm on my way there to check up on you."_ Said Naya as she ended the call. Shay sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Shay's hospital room, Lucy and Troian were talking to each other, as well as Keegan and Ian.<p>

"-wait so you kissed her?" Ian exclaimed and both Lucy and Troian jumped and stared at them.

"Keegan and Shay kissed?" Troian asked smiling so big.

"Oh my God! I knew it! You two are meant for each other!" Lucy was so excited she was shouting the whole time.

"Well. I uhm.. She- well I just- Uhh.." Keegan's heart was still pounding so hard, he can barely say anything.

"You what? She what? Details Keegan! DETAILS!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"You seem very excited about Keegan and Shay, babe." Ian said holding her hand. "And why is that?"

"Hmm.. Let's just say I've been shipping Sheegan since forever."

"Oh my God.." Troian put her palm to her forehead.

"What? They're such a cute couple. I know you agree with me, troy baby."

"Well yeah." Agreed Troian.

"Did any of you watch Glee last night?" Ian asked changing the subject. "I can't believe they won-"

"Ian! Spoilers!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry..." He said guiltily.

"I-" Before Keegan could finish his sentence, Shay and Ashley walked in. Ashley helped Shay to sit back on her hospital bed.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Shay asked.

"Uhm nothing." Troian quickly replied.

"Just stuffs." Said Lucy nervously.

"I don't know." Keegan said softly.

"About Glee." Ian said and everyone stared at him with confused looks. "What? We were talking about Glee."

"Okay then." Ashley said to break the silence.

Then there's a knock on the door. When Ian opened the door, it was Naya.

"Oh my. I- Uhm.. You're- I'm- Uh.." Ian can barely say anything, he was just wonderstruck by her beauty.

"You're Ian Harding, I know. I'm a fan of your show. Hi I'm Naya. Is Shay here?" She smiled at him.

"Oh my God," he turned back to face his friends, "she knows who I am.." Ian said softly. "Naya Rivera knows me!"

"Ian!" Lucy shouted, standing up. "Yeah she's in here. Come on in. I'm Lucy, by the way."

"And I'm Keegan."

"Ashley."

"I'm Troian! Hi!"

They all introduced themselves as she walks in.

"What are you doing here?" Shay smiled, hugging her.

"I thought I told you that I'm coming over.." Naya replied.

"Oh.. Right."

"How are you feeling?" She asked holding her hands.

"Now that you're here.. Better." She smiled.

Keegan stared at them with a confused and jealous face.

"Soo when are you allowed to leave this place?" Naya asked.

"Tomorrow, I think. Or maybe today. Not sure."

"Cool." Naya said, staring at her watch. "Uhh Shay, I think I should go now. I just- uhm I actually have to be at the studio an hour ago but, I was so worried about you and I just have to come over. I'm really sorry if it's a very short visit, I'll make it up to you."

Shay smiled, "It's okay, Naya. That's very sweet of you to come over. I know you have a very tight schedule."

"No worries." She winked. "I'll call you ok?" She said as she walked out.

"Is there something going on between you and her?" Keegan asked in jealousy.

"She has a name." Shay smiled. "And no! Of course not, we're just friends. And are you forgetting the fact that I love you?" She opened her arms and Keegan stood up and hugged her.

"I love you too." He replied as he kisses her forehead.

"AWWW!" Lucy shouted softly.

"And I love my Lucy goose." Ian said, wrapping his arms around her.

"And I love Troian. Has anyone seen her?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh I'm right behind you." Troian said from the back.

"Oh hi!" She hugged her. "I love you!"

"Umm. Yeah... I love you too." Replied troian with a bear hug.

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Exclaimed Ashley. Ther gather up and did a major group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are grammar mistakes!<strong>

**Review pleasee!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in so long! busy busy busyy!**

**anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Morning babe." Keegan said as he kissed Shay, who was lying next to him on her bed. They were both covered in bed sheets, wearing nothing underneath. Yes they had sex last night and they completely enjoyed it.<p>

It was probably a week after Shay was released from the hospital and her life has been literally perfect. "So what do you wanna do today?" He asked as he puts his pants on, still shirtless. And all Shay could think of is how hot her boyfriend is. _Holy shit that abs. _"Hello? Earth to Shay!"

"Uhm I'm sorry what?" She replied as she put a pair of shorts and Keegan's t-shirt on.

"I was asking what you would like to do today."

Shay stood up and started to kiss him passionately. "As long as I'm with you, I wouldn't mind doing anything."

"You're so adorable and I love you." He replied as he kissed her back.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>As Shay fixed her low-cut sky blue shirt that slipped down, Keegan hastily kneel down to tie his shoes. When all preparations (meaning locking all doors and windows) are done, they walked outside, hand-in-hand, with bright smiles and grins, ready to face the cruel, cruel world in front of them, one step at a time.<p>

As they arrived at their destination, the streets were crawling with paparazzi, snapping pictures of them at every angle available which basically makes them invade Shay and Keegan's personal space. Unfortunately for Shay, a pebble appeared out of nowhere and successfully made her trip. In one sweep, Keegan managed to save her by holding her waist in one hand and the other holding her hand. Let's just say that the press will have very delicious pictures of them printed tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Hey you ok?" Keegan rubbed Shay's arm softly as they went inside Keegan's favorite pizzeria.<p>

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed by the press." Shay replied, leaning towards Keegan. He welcomed her with open hands and wrapped it around her waist, snuggling closer to Shay.

"Agreed. What do you want for lunch?" Keegan asked, handing Shay the leather menu. She sighed and opened the menu, scanning her selections.

"Uhm… I'll just have whatever you're having." Shay answered, closing the menu.

"Good choice, love." Keegan complimented in a mock British accent, kissing the top of Shay's hair softly.

"Ahaha! You're the one who has a good choice Keegs!" Shay replied, chuckling.

A waitress scurried to their table to take their orders. "So! What will you lovely couple have for lunch?" the waitress asked, holding her notepad and pencil upright. Shay blushed a bright scarlet and looked down.

"A pan of pepperoni pizza with two cokes for me and my lovely girlfriend please!" Keegan ordered, whispering a few words to the smiling waitress. She nodded and left the table with their order after Keegan finished telling her a very special topping.

Minutes later, the waitress came back holding a tray with the pizza and another metallic tray with their drinks. She laid the drinks first, putting it in front of Shay and Keegan. She then elegantly laid the pizza down. The pizza itself was normal actually. The only difference is that the pepperonis are arranged in a heart shape and the mozzarella cheese decorated at the side. "A very romantic pizza for a very cute couple! Enjoy your meal!" the waitress said, smiling brightly before leaving them for another customer.

"Aww Keegs! You didn't need to do this for me!" Shay exclaimed, clamping her hands over her mouth and her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Technically, I didn't do anything but you're welcome anyways. Anything for my Shannon!" Keegan replied, playing with Shay's hair and trying to stifle a laugh at the same time. Shay playfully smack Keegan's arms and started to dig in.

"Woah, this thing never gets old!" Shay complimented as she took her second bite of the slice of pizza she was eating. Keegan nodded as well, taking a sip of his coke before lifting another slice of pizza with the trail of melted mozzarella hanging below it.

_Well this is cheesy. _Keegan thought, staring at the pizza. "Hey Shay, say 'ahhh'." he continued, holding the slice of pizza in a tempting way. Shay hesitantly gazed at Keegan before surrendering to the very tempting offer.

"Ahhh." Shay said, opening her mouth slightly. Keegan slowly put the pizza in Shay's mouth, making sure it won't stain her clothes. Shay chewed the food slowly and Keegan just stared at his girlfriend lovingly.

_She is just so cute in every way, no matter what. _He thought, smiling contently. Seeing Keegan smiling, Shay returned the gesture with her own crazy grin, her mouth still full, making her looked goofy. They both laughed, placing a hand over their heart since it hurts from laughing too much.

Yep, it was just a normal day for them. Or so they thought.

* * *

><p>After they finished with their lunch and had nothing else to do, they decided to go back to Shay's house. They were in Shay's bedroom. The air was hot and humid. The tension as high as the empire state. Their cold touches linger longer and longer in their partner's body, giving them pleasurable chills down their spine. The way their skin touch was like sparks flying, fierce but beautiful at the same time. As their lips connected once more, so did the urge to go further. They did pass the point of no return. So why not?<p>

Seconds feels like an eternity for both of them, they cherish each touch, each kiss and each hug they gave. But Shay knew it wasn't enough. So did Keegan. Lighting up the fuse, Keegan held the back of Shay's neck gently, preventing her to break the kiss. She pleasantly responded by wrapping her hands tightly around his neck, showing no objection, as Keegan thought she would, at all. He then lowered his arms from Shay's back slowly towards her waist. But the need for air soon grows and their fiery kiss went to end.

Keegan isn't going to give up with just that. He quickly regained his composure and soon enough another heated kiss ignited. But this time, he's taking it up a scale. His tongue brushes against Shay's bottom lips softly, asking for permission. She parted her lips a little bit and no faster than you can say 'Sheegan', a battle of dominance was already happening. After minutes of teasing and such, Shay gave up and Keegan started to 'explore' his new territory carefully, not wanting to miss any inch.

Seconds turns into minutes as their kisses turns hotter. Keegan then broke the kiss abruptly, annoying Shay for a bit. But what Shay didn't know was she just flipped a delicate switch on Keegan. He gently bit that oh so delicious sensitive part of her neck, making her erupt into moans. He repeated that process for awhile.

SLAM! The door was opened abruptly, cutting off Shay and Keegan's moment. Shay rolled her eyes while Keegan returned to his old self and somehow blushes at least fifty shades of red.


End file.
